Twisted
by Escapefromwonderland
Summary: Rachel experiences a horrible event and Santana realizes and is determined to find out who did it. ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hello readers if you know me than, let me begin with saying how sorry I am, and that BOTH stories will be uploaded sometimes this week. If you don't know me than, welcome to one of my stories, if you like this one check out my others. I don't own Glee but, have an amazing day, you deserve it.**

The smell of beer was the first thing to make its way to the Berry household, followed by a very drunk Finn Hudson. Rachel and Finn were celebrating their 3 month anniversary and managed to convince the older Berrys to let them have a night alone at their house. Finn tactlessly stumbled into the light switch and flinched as the bright lights illuminated the room.

"Where have you been Finn? I got worried that you were ditching me for someone else." Said Rachel with a slight whining tone, seemingly oblivious to her boyfriend's level of intoxication. When she finished speaking instead of Finn letting out an apology or an excuse as he usually did, Finn looked incrediblely irritated as if, Rachel was the one who was an hour late to their date.

"You know what Rachel, I'm sick and tired of being hounded all the time. When Quinn was my girlfriend we didn't have problems like this all we did was make out and and...other stuff." At Finn's slurring Rachel came quickly to the conclusion that Finn had way to much to drink. The wind outside decided at this moment of high tension to make an ominous sound as if the scene was in a movie. After the shock left Rachel's system, anger made its way to the surface.

"How dare you say that Finn! You told me that you loved me and not that blonde manipulative cheerleader. Just because, I don't let you touch me in intimate places doesn't mean I don't like you, it means I'm not ready! Why are you being so insensitive right now?! And why the heck were you drinking?!" Rachel screeched while moving to the now fully red faced Finn.

A full beat of silence passed before it happened. Finn kicked the small wooden chair that laid by the desk, the same chair that rammed into Rachel's leg soon after he kicked it. Rachel let out a scream attempting to muffle it but the chair, though relatively light, left a serious mark on her leg. Her previously unmarred skin now had the beginning of a massive bruise being formed on it. Finn began to make his way to Rachel and for the first time all Rachel felt for the man standing directly in front of her was fear.

Finn's eyes pierced Rachel in a way that sent shivers down her spine. With a sloppily coordinated movement Finn slapped Rachel. Hard. The boy stormed out as the girl stared shellshocked at his retreating form. It was only 7:46, her dads wouldn't be home for another 2 hours. Rachel somehow summoned enough energy and dragged herself to her bed and fell asleep with her eyes stinging from crying and her cheek stinging from the slap.

~The Next Morning~

At exactly 7:00 am Rachel's alarm goes off. She stares up at the ceiling till her eyes begin to focus. The first thing Rachel realizes is the ache in her right leg. As the memory of why her leg hurts so much begins to play her eyes glaze over as she feels a fresh set of tears come on. At 7:15 she finally wills herself to get out of her bed and go downstairs where, she sees a note from her dads saying they had to go to work early. Rachel seriously contemplates skipping school but ultimately decided against it for, she had glee and if anything could make her feel better it would be singing. Sluggishly Rachel got ready and barely made it to school on time.

As always the hallways were buzzing with rumors and gossip, Rachel was just glad she had enough time to cover up her slap mark but, the bruise was a bit harder to cover up, it spanned from her knee all the way to her ankle. For the majority of the day she was able to avoid Finn with the exception of lunch where he sent her his puppy dog eyes to which she stormed out of the cafeteria and went straight to the auditorium. The rest of the day was uneventful and finally it was time for the New Directions to practice for Sectionals.

Rachel sat in her usual seat while she waited for he rest of the club to file in. Unsurprisingly Finn asked if he could sit next to her and she just glared. Eventually Mr. Schue graced the club with his prescence and ordered everyone to get in formation.

"We have a lot of work to do if we want to win sectionals. Our choreography needs to be absolutely perfect." Said Mr. Schue staring solely at Finn during the second part of his statement. Finn sheepishly looked at the floor and twiddled his giant thumbs.

Everyone began getting into formation and started dancing or in Finn's case swaying when, suddenly Rachel's leg gave out on her as she fell to the floor and hit her head. The room was silent for a second as Santana -the person- who was dancing behind Rachel and currently had Rachel's head laying on her brand new shoes angrily huffed out a breath.

"Get up Hobbit! These shoes are expensive and should not have to suffer because of your clumsiness." The only response to Santana's angry retort was a groan followed by Rachel saying she can't get up.

"Santana get Rachel to the nurse's office right away and stay with her till the nurse arrives." Mr. Schue ordered and if it wasn't for the scared look on Brittany's face Santana would go all Lima Heights on Mr. Schue for ordering her around instead, she simply grabs Rachel and helps her hobble out of the room. Luckily the nurse's office was relatively close to the music room.

The girls waited there for about 5 minutes before Santana decided to take matters into her own hands, the sooner she gets out of here the sooner she can go back to Brittany. She began shuffling through the nurse's unlocked drawers and came across the two things she needed, gauze and a small flashlight.

"Come on Berry, I have to check if you have a concussion." At the Latina's words Rachel began to cry and move away from the girl who was looking at her as if she just grew another head.

"Please don't touch me!" Rachel balled, petrified to think of what Santana would do if she found out about her bruises. Santana took it the wrong way and decided to try to lighten the mood.

"Look, Berry if I was going to kill you I wouldn't do it where there are cameras filming me. Now let me wrap your ankle, it's probably twisted and if you don't let me help you the rest of the club is going to accuse me of hurting you." Rachel sighed, why now did the Latina's voice sound so sincere and alluring, it completely drained all the fight out of her. She allowed Santana to wrap her ankle and hoped that she would not notice or care about the bruise on her leg. The Latina did notice though but she filed it away as an afterthought. Her hands moved upwards to cup the diva's face and with her other hand shined the flashlight in Rachel's eyes to check for a concussion.

When Santana moved her hand she noticed the outline of a huge hand on Rachel's face and silently yet, quickly connected the dots and in a deadly serious whisper she asked, "Who hurt you, Rachel?"


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hello readers, please don't hurt me for not updating. I had to get my computer wiped and then ended up having to buy a new one. But enough with excuses. Have an awesomely amazing day because you're amazingly awesome and always remember to back up all your data on your computer.**

"No one." Rachel replied, vigorously shaking her head as if she was trying to convince herself of that fact rather than the Cheerio who was staring at her with an inquiring look. Seconds later the soft warm hand that was previously on her cheek returned, the contact immediately began to soothe the obviously frightened girl. Santana scoffed at Rachel's obviously suspicious response and Rachel knew that the Cheerio wouldn't give up until she got exactly what she wanted.

"Nice try, Short stuff, but you are lying. Now I'm going to ask you one more time and you're going to tell the truth, okay?" Santana said the last part slowly, like how someone would talk to a toddler. In the tense atmosphere Rachel didn't even notice the slight dig about her height -from the girl who was almost as short as she was- instead, she focused on the ceiling, counting the individual tiles, trying desperately to not lean into the Latina's warm hand that was still resting on her cheek. The girl next to her was watching her with fire in her eyes, but not a wildfire. The fire in her eyes was intense, but controlled. Santana let out a breath, a sure signal that she was about to ask the dreaded question once more, but then, in walked the nurse.

"What's going on in here?" Inquired the nurse who was looking at the two girls like she was watching some strange documentary or a movie in a foreign language. It was not everyday that you would see one of the members of the Unholy Trinity touching one of her most frequent targets. The touch appeared to be soft as if she was afraid the other girl was made of glass. The nurse's eyebrows scrunched up to show her confusion. Neither girl answered, but Rachel began to stand up.

"Sorry I just fell and Santana was kind enough to help me out. I'll be going now." With her response Rachel got up and left the room, oblivious to the fact that she was now limping. Santana followed her out and quickly caught up with the now more subdued girl. It was clear that Rachel slipped her mask of confidence back on and it would not be an easy task to get her to remove it.

"You never answered my question, Berry." The statement hung in the air for a few moments before it caused the petite brunette to whip around to see the Cheerio who, was now looking at her with mild irritation. For some reason this caused Rachel to snap. Santana had absolutely no reason to be sticking her nose in her business and all the fake sympathy had to be an act because, Santana was a ruthless vindictive person.

"It's not like you care anyway, just drop it! Do you honestly think if anything unfortunate happened I would tell you, the person who has tormented me from day one about it?!" Before Rachel could continue going off on the cheerleader they were already standing in front of the music room.

Their fellow glee clubbers were staring at them with slightly dazed expressions. They hadn't heard anything they were saying but, while Rachel looked like her normal annoying self Santana's brows were furrowed in what would appear -to someone who never met the cruel girl- to be concern. Mr. Schue was the one to break the slightly awkward silence.

"Are you okay Rachel? You and Santana were gone quite a while." The question was answered with a slight nod from Rachel who then, plastered on one of her megawatt smiles, but unlike her other ones this one appeared to be strained. The club resumed a relatively normal pace till, it was time to begin choreographing once more. The dance was of a slower pace so, to exemplify the New Directions's technique when it comes to dancing Rachel thought it best to add some simple ballet moves. All Rachel was to do was a simple arabesque followed by a grande jete. In theory these moves would not pose a problem to anyone in the club, with the exception of Finn, but that was not the case.

Raschel instead of beginning the grande jete with a perfectly straight foot began it with a sickled foot. As soon as she got in the air she began to fall backwards and this time there was no one dancing behind her. She landed abruptly, but she didn't feel to roughness of the impact as she should of. Looking around the room seeing the confused baffled expressions of everybody in the room made her a bit bashful and shy, something the other glee club members had never seen before. Slowly Rachel tried to get up but stopped once she heard a painful grunt.

"Are you going to get up sometime today, Berry? Or are you going to trap me down on the dirty music room floor all day?" Rachel skyrocketed up and looked behind her were Santana Lopez -the person who tormented her from day one- was lying there with a look of annoyance and something only Brittany recognized. Finally someone else broke the awkward silence.

"Wow Berry you and Santana looked pretty comfy there. You're pretty lucky Santana was watching you and decided for some crazy reason that she would take the fall for you or you would've fallen again and probobaly gotten a cocussion, what a shame." At Quinn's remark Santana glared at her as she was getting up off the floor and brushing the dirt off her brand new jeans.

"Haha Q, the only reason I took the fall was because, the nurse asked me to make sure the Hobbit didn't hurt herself again." Santana replied sending Quinn a look that said she wasn't messing around. Brittany was smiling brightly while the other glee clubbers sent confused glances to each other.

"Are you sure you just didn't want to have an excuse to touch her? The only person you've ever caught was Brittany when she tripped over her shoelaces." Quinn said with her HBIC smirk. Before Santana got a chance to make a retort someone interrupted their mini argument.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Hello readers, I feel that I must thank you for the support and feedback from not only this story but also Songbird. Please feel free to leave a review, constructive criticism, or even non-constructive criticism. I love replying to them, they make my day. There is Spanish in this chapter and I do not speak Spanish. Je parle français. Without further ado, have an amazingly awesome day and enjoy the chapter.**

"Are you okay, Rach? Did Santana hurt you?" At Finn's statement emotions ranging from confusion to pure unadulterated hatred swirled within the short brunette's deep chocolate eyes. Rachel was going through the scenario a mile a minute, trying to figure out how Santana could've possibly hurt her. The normally aggressive Latina shielded her from an impact that could've been detrimental yet, he thought she hurt her. Santana must have realized that the usually loud mouthed girl was still processing what the idiot jock with puffy pyramid nipples just accused her of so, she decided to step in.

"Look Finnocence, I'll admit I may be a judgemental bitch, but I'm not the type to hit someone for no reason. The nurse practically begged me to keep Berry safe, she said something about how Glee is a family and family helps family or some other bullshit like that." Something changed in Finn's whole demeanor, his stance became more rigid, his eyes sharpened and his dopey expression was replaced with one full of fury with a small bit of shock. The room was in a standstill, Mercedes and Kurt were whispering to one another, never taking their eyes off Finn and Rachel, Mr. Schue was doing nothing as he usually did, while Santana and Finn fought silently with sharp glares as usual, and Rachel for her part was standing their lost in thought.

Finn's face settled into a look that some would consider intimidating, but to Santana it looked as if he smelled something that was incredibly rank and disgusting. He made his way to Santana, jabbing his finger towards her in a way that was not uncommon, as he's done this multiple times in the past. By the time Finn reaches the glowering Cheerio his face is the color of a baboon's bum.

"Listen here Sanatna, just because you're mean and enjoy tearing people down, doesn't mean I do too. I would never hurt Rachel, she's my girlfriend and that means she's mine to protect." At the end of his statement Finn roughly grabbed Santana's shoulder and pushed her back. The Latina stumbled back only a few steps, but that was enough to fuel the petite brunette to step in front of her looking the Giginator square in the face.

"Look Finn, though Santana has never been particularly nice to anyone other than the other members of the Unholy Trinity, but she wasn't the one to hurt me. Also, I'm not 'yours' to do anything with, I'm my own person and I don't need you to 'protect' me." The diva's phrasing about Santana not hurting her made the Cheerio go into sly detective mode. Slowly the pieces began to fit together and Santana connected the dots, not believing the conclusion she came to, but the pieces fit. In less than a second Santana began screaming in Spanish and forcibly being held back by Mike and Puck.

"Por lo tanto, usted es el hijo de puta que le dolía!" Santana screamed happy that no one, even the man who claimed he taught Spanish, understood her though, she knew that Rachel probobaly got the gist of what she said. Mr. Schue finally decided that the fight had gone on long enough or he realized his goldenboy was about to get his ass whooped.

"Santana! I'm going to have to ask you to leave, there was no need to start yelling at Finn when, all he did was act concerned for Rachel's safety. You are officially suspended from glee due to your belligerent attitude and actions." Santana let out a huff as Puck and Mike release her from their tight hold. Of course Mr. Schuester would side with Finn, no matter what Finn does Mr. Schue always backs him up, even when he sang Jessie's Girl to Rachel. Taking a note from the small diva herself, Santana stormed out of the room, her heels clicking every time she took a step on the linoleum tiles in the hallway.

Whispers once more filled the room, everyone except Brittany and Rachel were relatively happy that 'Satan' was gone, at least for now. Brittany began tearing up and the glee club returned to being in a tense silence, the only ones who kept talking were the school's biggest gossips, Mercedes and Kurt. Quinn was once again the one to break the silence.

"Care to explain Hobbit? What was Santana screeching about?" Rachel ignored the insult and started shaking her head. She opened her mouth before being interrupted by Quinn. "Don't even try to deny it, I know you understood at least some of what she said so, make this easier on everybody and just tell us what she said so, we can get back to not caring." The diva didn't dignify the barbed question with a response, she instead glanced at the doorway where, the girl who saved her made her quick exit and decided to follow her.

Brittany was full on crying at the point when Rachel left. Artie attempted to comfort her but ended up making everything worse by running over the blonde girl's foot. Brittany ran forcefully into Quinn's arms almost knocking her over. Quinn was dazed for a bit, but began stroking her long golden hair as Santana would whenever Britt was sad. Steps could still be heard down the hallway, but were eventually forgotten as the Glee club resumed dancing.

Rachel pushed the light wooden door leading into the women's restroom and hoped nobody decided to follow her. Rachel stared at herself -or more accurately the mark that Finn left on her face-in the mirror. Rachel heard the door open as the wood creaked, the hinges protesting against the movement of the door. An abnormally soft voice filled the room.

"It was Finn wasn't it?" The soft voice asked, it was clear who it belonged to, but that didn't make it any less strange to hear the softness of the person's voice. She makes her way behind Rachel and spins her around so they are now facing each other. Santana's hand made it to Rachel's cheek as it had multiple times today. Her tanned fingers outlined the slap mark, careful not to touch the actual slap mark. The mark itself was now much more visible as Rachel's foundation was wearing thin. Rachel knew she didn't need to answer the cheerleader's question, but she figured it might make her feel at least a little bit better to say it out loud.

"Yes. Finn he... hurt me." And that was all it took to get the fiery Latina to wrap her arms around the melancholic girl. The tanned arms were strong and Rachel believed that, Santana's embrace was the only way she was still standing. Santana was shocked, confused, and worried, but mostly she was just plain furious. Furious at Finn for hurting this girl, who probobaly couldn't even defend herself, furious that nobody else realized she was hurt and most of all furious that she didn't realize who it was sooner. Rachel's body began to shake as she let the tears fall. Santana knew that she better speak up soon before both of them fall apart.

"Shhh... Rach don't worry I won't let the stupid, demented, evil idiot harm you. You are safe in my arms." Santana's statement only seemed to make the girl cry harder. Rachel pulled away from the Latina who was looking at her with eyes full of concern.

"If you're planning on using this moment of weakness to... tear me down then, please just avoid using the blue raspberry Slushes, they stain and are incredibly hard to wash out of my eyes. You can go now there is no reason for you to stay here if you're just going to use this against me, you have enough information already." It was so like the diva to ramble and make such a dramatic speech. Santana knew she should be mad and just leave the girl crying in the bathroom, but she couldn't do that. Instead she just bit her tongue and embraced the girl once more. They stayed hugging each other till the shrill bell shook them out of their embrace.

The school bell would usually mean that Glee was over, but it was a double practice today, they really needed all the help they could get if they ever wanted to make it to nationals. Santana sighed and realesed Rachel from her hug but made her look into her eyes as she spoke.

"Look Rachel, I won't tell anyone about what happened as long as you promise to tell me if Finn gets out of hand and I can assure you that he will be getting a visit from Snixx." After their shared glances Santana dragged Rachel by the arm back to the music room. If the New Directions had any chance at winning any competition they need Rachel. Rachel was mulling over Santana's words. Why would the girl who made it her mission to ruin Rachel's high school career want to help her? Deciding that the stubborn Cheerio wouldn't go back on her word, she let herself be dragged back to the rest of the glee club.

Kicking open the sealed door was a bit harder to do than Santana expected because, Rachel was still grabbing Santana and was now holding her right hand baffled expressions of her fellow glee clubbers made the petite girl crack a small smile, it seems Santana also knew how to make a truly dramatic entrance.

"Santana, when I say you're suspended from glee club I mean it. You can come back in a week, but till then you need to leave." Mr. Schue said pointing at the door Santana just kicked open.

"Chill Mr. Schue, I'm just delivering an abnormally talented Hobbit back where she belongs." Everyone was too surprised by how civil Santana was being to notice that not only did she call Rachel abnormally talented, but she also used the term Hobbit in a way that was almost endearing. Rachel sent Santana a soft smile and reluctantly let go of her hand as she walked towards the rest of the club while, maintaining distance from Finn. Santana nodded once in Rachel's direction before leaving the room. Mercedes was the first one to snap out of the glee club's Santana induced haze.

"So Rach, what happened with Satan?" Normally Rachel would ignore digs at Santana, but she felt she owed the girl at least enough to stand up for her.

"It's not any of your business what may or may not happened with me and _Santana_. " Rachel let her distaste show for Santana's nickname by emphasizing Santana's beautiful name. Mercedes just scoffs at Rachel's attempt to end their talk, but she doesn't get a chance to create a rebuttal for, Mr. Schue interrupts.

"It may not be Mercedes's business, but Rachel I need to know why you stormed out and why Santana was the one to bring you back. We cannot have you being over emotional and unstable if we hope to win Nationals this year." Rachel saw red, who was Mr. Schue to be demanding that she tell him what went on when, if he stepped in before Finn had a chance to open his mouth and insult Santana maybe she wouldn't have stormed out.

"I'm sorry Mr. Schue, but I'm not going to tell you what happened. If you continue to badger me for the answer I can assure you that you'll be one performer short at Regionals." If the whole club wasn't already staring at the angry girl then, they certainly are now. Everyone knew that Rachel was extremely dramatic, but they also knew that she was their best bet when it came to winning a singing competition. The club was still in shock, but began dancing and choreographing till the final bell rung.

 **So, just a quick question, do you want future chapters to be this length or should I return to the 1000 word limit? Please let me know.**


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Hello people who read ANs, thanks to the people who reviewed, chapters including this one will be about 2000 words instead of 1000. Have an awesomely amazing day and enjoy the chapter.

Santana practically ran out of the school, the hallways were empty since school ended an hour ago. There was only one place that she could go to blow off some serious steam, her uncle's gym. The gym itself was rather old and rundown, but Santana loved it and it was usually the only reason she could deal with all the idiots populating McKinley. Dangerously racing down the cracked filled sidewalk Santana came to a stop in front of an old brick building. The doors on the building swung heavily as Santana stormed inside. In the back of the gym hung a beaten red punching bag. The chains supporting the bag were rusty and most likely a safety hazard, but Santana did not care one bit. She needed a release so, for the next hour or two the worn punching bag would be acting as one, Finn Hudson.

Plopping her school bag down of the floor - that could really use some cleaning- she dug out her gray IPhone 6 and plugged in her headphones, hoping to drown the rest of the world out. She put her music on shuffle and put the phone in her pocket. Due to her lack of gloves she was forced to wrap her hands instead. For over 2 hours Santana pounded the punching bag, going from jabs to uppercuts all to the rhythm of her song. She kept going till a certain song came on. The song's beat filled her ears as her movements became cleaner, sharper, and most certainly stronger. A certain question repeatedly crossed her mind. How is she supposed to keep an eye on Finn and Rachel if, she's banned from glee? After her visit to the gym that held so many memories, Santana's day was relatively uneventful and was spent tossing and turning, thinking about hypothetical situations where she could decapitate or burn or repeatedly punch Finn on an endless loop. Her restless mind eventually was lulled to sleep just as an image of Finn diving into a pool of livid piranhas faded away. Not once did the girl think twice about being so protective over the girl she tormented.

Across the town of Lima, Rachel laid restlessly fidgeting in her queen sized bed. It was quite strange to think that Santana would for once be on her side. Santana was the last person she thought would find out about what he did to her. Quite frankly up until the dramatic scene in the girls' bathroom, Rachel was sure that Santana was the number two person she didn't want to find out about her mishap, number one naturally being the school's top gossip monger, Jacob Ben Israel. If he found out than it would have been all over the school within minutes, at least with Santana, Rachel was sure that if she was going to tell the whole school, she would at least wait a day or two. Santana was cruel and vindictive, but she wouldn't carelessly spread gossip without it directly benefiting her. Her thoughts slowly faded away, as she was lulled into a soft serene sleeping state.

As soon as the clock struck 6:00, Rachel was up and functioning. Moshe quickly she realized that due to her 'injuries' she couldn't fulfill her full morning routine. The thoughts of that night rang clearly through her mind as she let out a shudder, willing herself to move on with the rest of her morning.

"Rachel, it's time for breakfast! Daddy is making your favorite blueberry pancakes! Come and get them before they get cold." Her dad' shouts could be heard echoing throughout their relatively barren house. Rachel groaned but rushed to the bathroom connected to her bedroom to apply a thick level of foundation to the still prominent slap, it was strange to see it on her previously unmarked skin.

"Coming Dad, I'll be there as soon as I properly hydrate my skin." The only response she got was a slight chuckle. Daddy and her always seemed to feel the need to be explain themselves with details most would consider irrelevant. It was just another part of the 'Berry' genetics that Rachel insisted she had even though she was adopted.

After eating her delicious vegan pancakes, Rachel left without even saying goodbye to her dad and daddy. A red flag was instantly raised in the heads' of her two very concerned fathers.

The glee club calling an emergency meeting finally broke Rachel out of her stupor. The glee club was having a meltdown, due to the fact that they were now short one talented member of the glee club, making them invalid for Sectionals. Rachel was getting fed up with their childish antics. They should do the mature thing and simply invite Santana back into the club. Minutes later she decided to voice her opinion on the matter.

"Why don't we simply invite Santana back? At least that way we can continue on to Sectionals and this way I can show off my brilliant Broadway worthy skills!" The rest of the glee clubbers seemed unimpressed with her solution, rolling their eyes at her statement. The only one who wasn't ready to accept her clearly correct solution was Finn. Finn was making his weird I'm-kinda-constipated-but-I'm-also-angry-at-everything face.

Finally he spoke, "Why would we want her back? Don't you remember Rach? She tried to go all psycho on me. Is she blackmailing you or something? You've been acting distant and it's really bumming me out." It took all of Rachel's strength and acting skills to not recoil away from Finn. How in the world was Finn acting so nonchalant about their situation?

"He has a point. Santana is a whiny little brat and there is no way she would willingly come back to the glee club unless we all worshipped her and I don't do the whole pathetic worshipping thing." The rest of the glee club seemed to agree with what Mercedes was saying. Rachel was beginning to get frustrated, it was like these people didn't even care about winning Sectionals! Without another member who could actually sing, they would be made a laughing stack in the show choir world. With a huff Rachel left the room in search of Santana. If she could somehow convince Santana to rejoin the New Directions, they might actually stand a chance at Sectionals.

The hallway was relatively clear as, it was most people' spree period. By her locker, Santana was reapplying her perfect signature makeup. Rachel gave herself a pep talk, what was the worst thing Santana could do? She has been rather... nice to Rachel lately. Bracing herself for the worse, she strode over to the intimidating Latina and tapped her shoulder. Santana pivoted and was now extremely close to Rachel.

"What do you want Hobbit?" At first Rachel was shocked but, quickly got over the malice in Santana's tone. It seemed that the girl was troubled today. Rachel put her happy mask on and plastered a small fake smile on her face.

"Well, Santana I am here to ask you to consider rejoining-" Rachel couldn't even get the rest of her plea out before Santana began to walk away. This annoyed Rachel. Didn't Santana know that it is rude to walk away when someone was trying to talk to you?

Rachel quickly caught up with the slightly taller brunette and in a bold move grabbed her wrist. The air around them was filled with tension. Santana all but snarled as she whipped around to face the doe eyed Rachel. What was with this girl? Didn't she get that just because she didn't act like a complete bitch, it doesn't mean that she was going to be fucking buddy buddy with Rachel Fucking Berry.

"Let go of me Quasi! I've got places to go and people to terrorize." Rachel was momentarily silenced. Did the resident female 'badass' really just make a Disney reference? Before she knew it Santana pushed her backwards. Normally Rachel wouldn't fall due to Santana's push, but her leg was still painfully bruised so, like yesterday she began to fall, this time she was 99% sure nobody would catch her. Turns out that Santana liked to be the 1% and pulled her up towards her. Rachel was in shock till she realized that he she was now hugging a very angry yet comfy and warm Cheerio.

At the exact moment a cellphone camera's click could be heard so, Rachel quickly turned to see who was taking pictures only to find that it was Quinn. Quinn was the only one in the hallway and began walking towards the two girls HBIC smirk in place.

"So, S, when were you going to tell me that you and the midget were mad in love?" Santana's face went from calm to extremely irritated in .2 seconds. Rachel was still trying to fight off the shock. Where would Quinn even get the idea that they were madly in love? If anything Rachel was pretty sure if looks could kill she wouldn't just be 6 feet under, she would be all the way at the Earth's core.

"Wanna say that again Quinnie? I don't think I heard you right." Santana gave her best death glare -that is second only to Coach Sylvester's- Quinn, however, was not phased as she just shoved her phone into Santana's face.

On Quinn's phone was a picture of what looked to be Rachel and Santana in loving embrace. Quinn zoomed in on the look on Santana's face and Rachel was shocked to see that instead of the expected grimace, Santana actually appeared to be almost sort of smiling. Santana made a quick swipe at Quinn's phone, but she was not nearly as fast as Quinn who, with an extremely unnerving smile, backed up and crossed her arms.

"Here's how this is going to work. First you will tell me exactly what you said in the choir room yesterday and then, you will come back and beg Mr. Schuester to allow you back into glee club." If Quinn thought her demands were not going to be questioned, she was sorely mistaken. Santana never backed down and she wasn't about to start taking orders from Tubbers.

"Let me guess, if I don't do exactly what you say, you are going to send that photo to everyone at this hellhole?" Quinn simply nodded with an evil look on her face. Santana was thinking over her options before figuring that she might as well tell Q something to get her off her back.

"Fine. You want me to tell you what I said in glee?" Rachel was letting out almost inaudible whimpers and Santana went into protection mode or the small diva, just because she didn't like her doesn't mean she would go around telling everyone her secret. " I was yelling at Finn fortelling Schuester that I was okay with Berry and him having the duet at Sectionals."

"You expect me to buy that phony story Santana? You are lying to me and I intend to find out why you feel like you can sit here and lie to me." Santana scoffed and Rachel was thanking her lucky stars that for some reason Santana didn't feel the need to talk about her situation with Quinn. Quinn was about to speak, but Santana just decided now was the best time to walk away, leaving a gob smacked Berry and a fuming Quinn. Quinn glared at Rachel who, for the first time in her life actually felt almost afraid of Quinn so, she followed Santana's example and speed walked out of the awkward situation. Quinn was going to figure out what the heck was going on with Santana and the Hobbit. Whatever it was, it was pretty huge which means, it is blackmail worthy. Quinn smiled and created her next plan of action.


	5. Chapter 5

Quinn was happier than she had been in a long time. Finally, she had something fun to do. She could clearly see the Hobbit's blatant discomfort and Santana's as well. Quinn was beginning to get bored of the way glee club had been just floating along, no signs of drama or brewing feuds. Finally, she had something that could give her some sort of entertainment, some sort of feeling again. Ever since the baby drama, nothing seemed to bring her much joy, the world appeared to be in black and white, devoid of color. The two things that brought her joy consistently was, terrorizing McKinley's resident midget and bringing her dear friend Santana down a peg or two. Quinn would being lying if she said that Santana wasn't one of her best friends, but boy did she love watch Santana's face turn from smug and cocky to worried and somewhat anxious in less than an instant. The fact that she was the one who caused the girl's discomfort made it even sweeter.

Staring at her phone, Quinn decided to play with fire. Opening up the picture she quickly sent the picture to Santana along with a message.

 _Quinn: If I wer_ _e you, I would translate what you said in the choir room and beg to be let back into glee._

Quinn was relatively proud of herself, she already had a plan to make Santana start talking.

 _Santana: If I were u I would shut your mouth before I get to go all Lima Heights on your slutty white girl ass._

Quinn smirked, bringing Santana down a few hundred pegs will be even better if the girl attempted to be feisty. Santana wills feel her wrath sooner or later.

 _Quinn: I would rethink your statement if I were you. You have ten minutes to tell me word for word what you said in the choir room. If you choose to not tell me in the next 10 minutes, I'll be sending this picture to all of glee club._

There was no winning for Santana, all she knew was that she had to do what's right, which, probably wouldn't end well. If there was one quality in Santana that most people overlooked it was her loyalty. Santana gave the dwarf her word, which, would usually mean next to nothing for most people, but there were a couple people whose secrets she would keep to her grave; for some reason Rachel was on that short list of people.

 _Santana: Screw you Fabray. If you want to know so bad why don't you google search it? I thought u were supposed to be smart._

 _Quinn: Didn't catch all of it plus, Google isn't always accurate. Just tell me what you said, you have 5 minutes left. I would hury if I were you._

Quinn did make a point, google translate is awful, the only source that was worse, was Mr. Schue, at least google translate got the conjugation right about 60% of the time, Mr. Schue got it right about 40% of the time, if that.

 _Santana: Maybe you should have learned Spanish instead of Fench, German and Russian. Usted es un imbécil._

 _Quinn: You're walking on thin ice Lopez. 2 minutes and 17 seconds left._

Santana just sighed at Quinn's antics. She knew the girl would send the text to only the glee club, but it would be a serious pain to ignore the more annoying nosy glee clubbers. Kurt and Mercedes would flip if they saw the incriminating Santana was contemplating the legality of shipping the Cheerios' captain to Russia, a ding came from her phone.

 _Quinn: Too late_

A second big could be heard from Santana's phone. Santana quickly clicked on the group message. Santana looked at the picture once more. The pictures was not the best quality, but it was clear to see it was her embracing Berry. The picture was manageable, she could always use the excuse that she was pinning a piece of paper with some obscenity on the shorter girl's back, hence the small, minuscule smile she has in the picture. The real problem was the caption Quinn paired with it.

 _Quinn: Saw this beautiful couple and decided that everyone in glee deserved to know that Satan has been tamed. Berry managed to rein in the Satanic Cheerio. You can even see the both of them blushing, it's so disgustingly cute. Remember to invite me to the wedding! I really want to be the maid of honor!XX_

Santana glanced at the photo once more and found that there was a very faint pink tinge to her cheeks. That bitch must have edited the photo somehow and added color to her cheeks, Santana reasoned. There was no way that she would actually blush because of the tiny diva. The response from the other glee club members was almost instant.

 _Berry: Delete this photo this instant!*_

 _Mercedes (wannabe Aretha): You girls got some explaining to do!_

 _Kurt: Their shared glances in glee club all make since now! Why would you stoop so low to date Satan, Rachel?_

 _Noah Fuckerman: Next time you feel like touching each other let me watch 8D_

 _Berry: Noah! Delete this or else!*_

Quinn had to stifle a laugh at Manhand's attempt at a threat. The girl was about as threatening as chihuahua without a muzzle.

 _Britt: Does this mean we can't have sexy times anymore cuz I'm pretty sure the plumbing is the same._

Santana was getting fed up with Quinn's behavior so, she shut off her phone and decided that she might as well sleep. None of the glee clubbers would be foolish enough to actually approach her and ask her about the photo. She didn't build up a ruthless reputation for nothing, it worked as a great way to keep most rumors about her at bay.

The school day was suprsingly bland and monotonous, very few glee clubbers were stupid enough to comment on the picture Quinn sent out. Santana, after much consideration knew it was time to make her glorious reappearance in glee club. There was no way Mr. Schue wouldn't let her back in, the man was a total softie. Santana casually walked into glee club and promptly sat on her usual chair, staring expectantly at the man who claimed he was in charge.

"Santana! What do you think you are doing here?! When I say you are suspended, I mean it." Santana just rolled her eyes and began to get up when, a voice chimed in.

"If Santana is forced to leave, then I'm afraid that I will have to leave as well." At the shorter girl's statement Mr. Schue threw up his hands in an exasperated manner. The room was silent except for Kurt muttering something that suspiciously sounded like 'crazy lovebirds'.

"Fine, Santana apologize to Finn and then, we are going to start an interesting lesson." The man was a bigger fool than most people realized. Did he really expect Santana to apologize to Finn, Santana never apologized. The grave look on theiro beloved teacher's face made it clear that he was not joking. Sighing, Santana got up and looked into the petrified boy's eyes and articulated an apology of sorts.

"Siento que son la escoria de la tierra." Thankfully, no one understood what she was actually apologizing for so, she simply sat back down, only this time she sat down in the seat between Finn and Rachel. The giant teen looked like someone who was trying to understand how matrices came into existence.

"Now that is done, we are going to start a new lesson. All of you are constantly acting like little kids so, we are going to do kids' favorite type of songs, Disney songs! Each member of the club will perform today and we will choose a winner." A collective groan could be heard coming from the club members. They all loved their fair share of Disney, but they were supposed to be practicing for Sectionals. Mr. Schue did not care about his students' feelings and began to write names of songs, putting all of them into a hat. The infamous hat got passed around and Santana was shocked that the song she got was from her -secretly- favorite Disney movie. Slowly each member of the glee club performed their chosen songs. Mercedes got a chance to sing _He's a Tramp_ , while, Rachel sang _In my Own World._ Finally, it was Santana's turn to sing. Strolling up to the center of the room she gave the band and look that basically screamed 'don't mess this up or you'll be sorry'. The first dramatic notes filled the room and Santana noticed Rachel subtly shift away from Finn. Santana started out in a semi hushed tone.

 _Beata Maria, you know I am a righteous woman_

 _Of my virtue I am justly proud_

 _Beata Maria, you know I'm so much purer than_

 _The common, vulgar, weak, licentious crowd_ _  
_

 _Then tell me, Maria, why I see her dancing there?  
Why her smold'ring eyes still scorch my soul_ _  
_

At this point, the whole club got up and joined Santana, the only one who was still sitting was Rachel, who had trouble keeping her jaw from dropping. Brittany began to dance intricately in a beautiful manner while, Quinn had the audacity to harmonize with her.

 _I feel her, I see her, the sun caught in her raven hair  
Is blazing in me out of all control_

 _Like fire, Hellfire  
This fire in my skin  
This burning desire  
Is turning me to sin  
It's not my fault_

 _I'm not to blame_

 _It is the gypsy girl  
The witch who sent this flame_

Quinn looked deviously at Santana and rushed over to Rachel. The petite girl was forcefully dragged to the center of the room next to Santana. Everyone was oblivious of Rachel flinching as she stood up, everyone except Santana. The tanned girl filed that away for later and continued to sing her song.

 _It's not my fault_

 _If in God's plan  
He made the devil so much  
Stronger than a man  
_

The music finally petered out and Santana was trying to get much needed oxygen to her lungs after she belted out the last note. Without warning a petite diva fell into the out of breath girl, for what felt like the millionth time this week. The petite diva looked up to see deep brown eyes that somehow, seemed a bit softer than usual. The only clue to who pushed the diva was the smirk Quinn was sporting. Santana's theory was proven correct when, the blonde girl spoke up.

"So, you like raven hair midget? And you Santana, are you burning with desire? You two were basically undressing each other with you eyes." Rachel felt her face heat up and turn a brilliant scarlet color. She was only staring at Santana because, the girl's tone fit the song perfectly and she was never out of tune, it was like she made to sing the song! Santana gently shoved the smaller girl away from her and walked over to Quinn with an intense look in her eyes.

"Can it Fabray. If you continue to go on and on about me and Yentl then, Auntie Tana here is gonna be forced to tell our fellow glee clubbers what little miss Fabray did on her 8th birthday." Quinn was full on glaring at Santana, but her face now was the same color as Rachel's. Kurt's eyes lit up at the mention of gossip.

"Please tell the story, Auntie Tana." Santana scoffed at the use of her nickname, it was only cool when she called herself that. Deciding to be done with glee, Santana simply walked out leaving a confused midget in the middle of the room. The last thing that Santana heard was a muttered "Santana and Rachel sitting in a tree" coming from Kurt. Mentally Santana put Kurt on her personal Slushie list. The boy was so going to get it next time she saw him.

 **AN: So, going to warn you author's note readers, in the next chapter some serious stuff goes down. On a less serious note, what's your favorite Disney movie? Who knows maybe it will appear in the story. If you haven't guessed it, my favorite is The Hunchback of Notre Dame.**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Warning you once again, some really serious stuff goes down in this chapter. Lots of Finn bashing too. Have a wonderful day and please comment telling me what you think.**

Rachel was thoroughly confused by Quinn' behavior as of late. Why was the girl deciding to target Santana now? Weren't they like best friends or something? Rachel knew she couldn't preach about proper friendship rituals as, she was pretty sure that the only one who has been remotely kind to her lately was Santana, and Santana made it explicitly clear that they were not friends, nor would they ever be.

"Why do you insist on bringing Santana down? I've grown quite accustomed to you verbally berating me, but Santana has done nothing to irritate you as far, as I am aware. So, please kindly stick to targeting me, I am used to daily slushie facials while, Santana is not." Quinn wasn't even paying attention to the rambling coming from the girl's mouth. It's not like what she was saying was important anyway. Everybody ignores the tiny midget anyway.

"Unfortunately for you Hobbit, I don't take orders from you or anyone. Why do you even care if I feel like knocking Satan down a few pegs? Santana was the one that came up with all of your great nicknames. Plus, if the picture gets leaked to the whole school, then, your reputation would skyrocket." Quinn did bring up a couple of points, Santana -with the exception of the past week-hasn't been civil to her in her whole life. To be truthful, Rachel did think of the benefits that could come of the school seeing the photo, but she feared Santana's wrath more than she wanted to be popular.

"Just delete the picture and you can go back to making my life miserable." Quinn didn't bother responding and instead, she just walked to the otherside of the choir room. The rest of practice went along fine until, at the very end of practice, Mercedes and Kurt literally cornered her. She knew that they would come and question her sooner or later, but she really wished that they would've chosen a better time.

"Spill it sister. When did you and Satan hatch an evil plan to create the craziest pairing ever? Pezberry is such a strange combination, buy somehow, it seems like such an obvious pairing. I thought you were dating Finn? You better not be cheating on him! You already hurt him enough when, you decided to date Jesse." Rachel was thankful that she still remembered the breathing techniques her therapist had taught her years ago. Her hurting Finn? The idea was laughable. Briefly, she wondered what Kurt's reaction would be if he realized what his step brother did. Rachel quietly got her backpack and strolled out of the room, before she had the chance to accidentally reveal something. She ceased to notice Finn's eyes burning the back of her head and shrugged the awkward feeling off.

Finn was getting excited. Rachel and him were on the rocks for the past few days, but now he would finally get a chance to make it up to her. Sure, he may have inadvertently hurt her, but it was a drunken accident. They were in love after all, and love conquers all, right? Finn was stoked, Rachel would totally understand where he was coming from, he was simply expressing his anger, girls love it when their boyfriends express themselves.

Spotting Rachel, Finn confidently strolled up behind Rachel and placed his giant meaty hands over her eyes. If Finn was expecting the moment to be cute and romantic, he was surely delusional. Instead of swooning like a love sick high schooler Rachel quickly turned around and glared. Rachel knew it was Finn even before he placed his hands over her eyes; Finn wore extremely strong cologne, strong enough to be detected the moment he entered the hallway. Rachel, somehow managed to turn down the ferocity of her glare as, they were still in a public place.

"What do you want Finn? I need to grab my jacket so, I can go home and practice my vocals. Every moment I spend here, is a moment I could be spending choreographing a new number." Rachel was irritated beyond belief at Finn, but an even bigger part of herself felt like bursting out crying. Why couldn't he just leave her alone? He was creepily staring at her all throughout glee.

"Woah calm down Rach. I just want to apologize for my actions. I was angry and I let my emotions get the best of me, but I promise that it will never happen again. Plus, I mean you were the one who made me loose my cool so, it was kinda your fault." Rachel was seething and her face was turning visibly red, but Finn for whatever reason, failed to notice as he carefully clasped the necklace he so thoughtfully bought Rachel. Rachel looked down at the heart pendant and noticed that it had a _"_ _R + F"_ engraved on it. Not even sparing it a second glance, she ripped off the necklace and threw it on the floor.

"Do you even hear the words that are coming out of your mouth?! What you did was unforgivable! Consider us done forever. Just stay away from me or I'll tell my dads and call the police." Finn's face now mirrored the face that he made during the emergency glee club meeting. Without warning he pinned the girl to the locker and fear filled the girl's body.

"That's crazy Rach. We are going to be together forever. Even if you did cheat on me with Slutana. We can make this work, you just need to put a little more effort into fixing our relationship." With each passing minute Finn's grip got stronger and stronger.

"Let me go!" Rachel was struggling like crazy, she was confident that Finn wouldn't actually hurt her too badly but, he was so scary. Finn leaned into kiss her so, Rachel's protest became muffled. When Rachel started to sob, she realized that the more she resisted the more the tight grip on her wrist would hurt. She and Finn were probably the only ones in the school. Suddenly, Finn was pried away from her by someone.

Through her tear filled eyes Rachel couldn't see the full figure of her savior. All Rachel saw was beautiful raven hair flying every which way as she pounded on Finn. Suddenly, when a string Spanish curses echoed through the hallway, Rachel realized her savior was none other than Santana Diabla Lopez.

Santana saw red. How dare Finn ever lay his stupidly large hands on Rachel without her consent. She stopped wailing on Finn for a brief second to glance over at Rachel who was sitting on the floor with her head in her hands, violently shaking as she continued to sob her eyes out. Santana pinned Finn to a locker and looked him dead in the eye and snarled at him.

"If you ever touch her, look at her, or even think about her then, I will end you and trust me, it will be far from painless." Santana released Finn when she heard a tiny whimper coming from Rachel. Finn took this opportunity to leave. Santana sighed, if it wasn't for the tiny whimpering girl she would've gone after the scumbag. Santana found herself crouching down to Rachel's height and embracing her. Right now, she didn't care if Quinn snapped a picture during this -rather intimate- moment, she just wanted the girl to stop crying.

"Let's get out of here." Santana didn't know what else to say so, she made Rachel stand up. Making Rachel stand up turned out to be a huge mistake as, the girl fell back onto the floor. Santana needed to get the girl to a safe space so, she made a rash decision to scoop the girl up and carried the girl bridal style to her sleek black convertible. She buckled the girl in and then, buckled herself. Silently she sped out of the school's parking lot. They arrived at the Berry's house in 17 minutes. 17 minutes and 3 seconds to be exact, 17 minutes of complete and utter silence.

Pulling up to the house, Santana unbuckled both her and the shell shocked Rachel. The girl had fallen asleep, probably exhausted from her experience with he who should not be named. Santana decided it would be easier to just carry the poor girl instead of forcing her to get up and walk. Only when she was halfway up the Berry's walkway did she realize that she would possibly have to deal two very angry Berrys. Santana hoped to God that Rachel didn't tell her dad about her tormentors. Santana could imagine the headline of tommorow's paper, "Teen gets murdered by angry fathers for bringing their only daughter home crying".

Gathering up the guts, Santana knocked on the door and waited for someone to answer it. Finally, a tall man, who Santana identified as Hiram, answered the door with a mixed expression on his face. He gestured to Santana to come in as he called his husband who looked a lot angrier. The shorter man took Rachel from Santana's arms and carried her upstairs.

"It seems we have a lot to talk about. Please join me in the living room, Santana." Santana nodded and followed the intimidating man to the living room. The living room was quite cozy looking and had a ton of pictures of Rachel scattered about. The tall man sat down on the couch and motioned for her to do the same.

"So, mind telling me why my daughter's former tormentor brought her home and carried her bridal style?" Great, Hiram knew about her and Rachel's interesting relationship, explaining the current situation just got a lot harder.

"Umm... Well... We are friends now." Santana visibly flinched as the word friend left her mouth. Typically, friends didn't torment each other, the only exception was her and Q's relationship. Currently Santana was facing a terrifying dilemma. Was she supposed to tell Hiram about what actually happened or, should she make up a lie on the spot. Just imagining Rachel's tear stained face made up the Latina's mind. She was going to have to lie. She knew that Rachel would have to be the one to inform her parents of what happened. "Some idiotic jock decided to shove her against a locker and I may or may not have pummeled him to the ground." It was kind of the truth, Finn was an idiotic jock and she totally did beat him up. Hiram looked at her for a moment and then spoke again.

"Do I need to call the police and have this Neanderthal arrested?" In Santana's mind, she was screaming yes, but instead she slowly shook her head. If Rachel wanted to press charges, she would have to be the one to tell her dads.

"I don't think you have to worry about him for a while. I most likely broke his arm. He would be stupid to come at her again."

"Do you know his name?" Santana's eyes widened momentarily before she regained her cool.

"Nope. I wish I did." Hiram seemed to think over her response and then, he nodded to himself.

"I am going to ask you to do something for me and you are going to do it." Santana just nodded and motioned for him to continue. "I am asking you to please watch over my baby. I know she isn't Miss Popular, but it would mean a lot to me if you would promise to protect her."

"I promise that I'll protect her." Santana did not know where that response came from. How was she supposed to protect the girl without Quinn meddling around in her life? Santana figured that she had to find a way, she did just promise a man to protect his only daughter. During Santana's inner monologue, Leroy came back down the stairs.

"She's awake and asking for Santana." Santana looked at Hiram to see if she could go see Rachel, the only response she got was a sad nod.


End file.
